


I’ve Got a (Boy)friend in Me

by tajn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bodyswap, Demon Seo Changbin, Demonic Possession, Demons, Exchange Student, Fluff, M/M, Possession, Sharing a Body, but not like scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajn/pseuds/tajn
Summary: Felix is a transfer student who has been in korea for just over a month. With his lack of confidence in korean he hasn’t had the chance to get out much. But his first solo excursion from his apartment leads to a series of supernatural events.ORThe demon AU where Felix gets possessed by Changbin (and it is definitely not Jisung’s fault)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. Demon Rituals on a School Night

**Author's Note:**

> 'speaking in english'
> 
> "speaking in Korean"

You’re kicking me out,’ Felix said looking up from the assortment of papers and books that he had collected on the living room coffee table. His pen hovered over the paper as the dread crept through his stomach.

‘I'm not kicking you out,’ Chan said casually picking at his overcooked ramen.

‘You just told me that I have to leave,” Felix frowned at his perfectly organized books and pens that he had just gotten in the right position for studying.

‘Just for a few hours,’ Chan said, slurping the soggy noodles. 

‘In a foriegn country’ 

‘You’re an exchange student,’ Chan argued. 

Felix knew the older had a point. BUT Felix had only been in Korea for a month. And that wasn’t even the worst part. ‘I don't speak korean.’

‘Isn’t that why you’re here,’ Chan countered. This hadn’t been the first time the duo had this conversation. 

‘Chris.’ Felix begged hoping that using Chan’s english name would have any added effect. 

‘Felix. Go buy a coffee like we’ve been practicing and study in the cafe for a bit’ Chan said, pulling out a 5000 won bill. ‘Here, I’ll even pay for it.’ 

‘You want me gone that badly.’ Felix pocketed the money. Promising himself that he would return it or at the very least buy Chan a drink with it. He didn’t need to be paid to leave.

‘I just don't want you to spend all of your university days in this apartment,’ Chan said, his expression shifting to something akin to a protective older brother. ‘I’m worried about you ‘Lix. And really what is the worst thing that’s going to happen?’ 

Felix felt the swirl of -what if’s- but gulped them down. He didn’t want to let Chan down. ‘Only for a few hours?’

‘At most.’ 

‘Fine’ 

‘You got this!’ Chan said excitedly. ‘I know you can do this! You’re smart and are picking up korean way quicker than I did. And if it ends early you can come back,’

‘What are you even doing?’

‘Huh?’ A look of panic crossed Chan’s face. ‘What?’ He seemed unprepared for the question.

‘Why do you need me to go so bad?’ Felix tilted his head. CHan was usually the first to try and include Felix in anything.

‘Just a group project.’ Chan began to explain. “. I already know it’s going to be too loud with just Jisung being there so I wanted to spare you,”

Felix bit at his lip. He wouldn’t mind if they were making noise. And Felix wouldn’t hate meeting some of Chan’s friends. ‘If you want I could just stay in my room,’ Felix asked hopefully. 

‘You wish.’ Chan laughed. ‘You are going to order that coffee and make me damn proud.’

‘Fine.’ Felix sighed,. He knew it was wasted effort but it was worth a shot.

‘You got this,’ Chan said.

Felix grabbed one of his favourite vocabulary books and shoved it into his bag ‘See you in a bit, I guess,’ Felix musters all his confidence as he walks out the door away from a waving Chan.

Felix waited at the elevator watching it move up the floors. It hadn’t been long but this building had started to become a comfort to him. Almost like home. But, Felix had yet to venture much further that outside this tiny bubble.

In the last month, the furthest that Felix had gone alone was to the convenience store a few blocks away. And the only reason why he went to that one (instead of the one attached to the building) was because he knew a kind english speaking employee working there who always gave Felix an encouraging smile when Felix would attempt to speak korean. In fact it was the store employee who had lend the vocabulary book to Felix.

The coffee shop was just a block or two further than the convenience store and Felix had gone there a few times after class with Chan. Felix nodded. This was going to be the best bet for success. Felix even knew what he liked to drink from the cafe. 

It was easy. Just order coffee. Get coffee. Sit down. Put on headphones. Study. Then run home whenever Chan was done and maybe say a quick hello to Chan’s friends. He had a plan. Was it perfect? No. But Felix had decidedly chosen not to think about the what-could-go-wrongs. 

Finally, the door dinged open and Felix all but rushed into the elevator. Unfortunately, the person on the other side was in an apparent rush as well. Leading to Felix crashing into the stranger. 

“Sorry,” Felix said, cringing at his korean pronunciation. 

The man in front of him staring for a moment. His sharp eyes were framed by dark circles that just made the man look even more intense. Apparently he hadn’t liked Felix’s apology either, with how cutting his glare was. 

‘Sorry’ Felix mumbled lowly in english as he rushed into the elevator hoping that the doors would close quicker. The last thing he saw is the man sighing and muttering something too quickly and quietly for Felix to catch. 

The ride down the elevator made Felix’s already poor mood drop. But he had a mission and was already kicked out of the apartment for a few hours. So he might as well has one positive to the night. ‘This is going to be fine,’ Felix said the confirmation under his breath.

Walking to the cafe seemed to go by too quickly and soon Felix found himself standing idly in line and repeating to order in his head. 

Felix took in a deep breath. He got this. He had practiced with Chan a dozen times today alone. He wasn’t going to let the elevator encounter muddle or ruin the experience, that he could declare as his first independent successful outing. 

“Iced coffee, please” Felix said in wobbly korean. Felix cursed at himself. He didn’t even like iced coffee. He had wanted the blended sugar bombs that he usually got. But, iced coffee was easier to say. And he could just add some sugar if he really wanted to make it drinkable.. 

The barista smiled and ran off a too-quick number. But Felix was ready, with his card in hand. Tapping and side-stepping before the barista could say anything else. Felix smiled in victory. He had done it. Sure Chan would laugh at how Felix had changed his usual order but no doubt would he be over the moon. Chan was easily one of the most supportive people Felix had ever met. 

The coffee was quickly placed on the counter and Felix smiled as he took the first sip of coffee. Now all he had to do was make it one of the empty tables and start studying. Felix unzipped his bag ready to pull out his notebook. But just before he fully turned around, he heard a throat clear.

“Excuse me?” 

Felix glanced behind him to see the barista smiling at him behind the counter. Felix gave a quick nod praying that it was something simple. 

“Hi,” the broad shouldered man flipped a rag over his shoulder before beginning a marathon of words that Felix could barely stumble through. Felix for sure heard the word cafe a few times and coffee as well. But everything else felt like a forgin word jumble. Embarrassment flared against Felix’s freckled cheeks.

Finally, the barista must have understood that Felix didn’t speak korean as his coworker started to laugh. Felix glanced around to see that the entire cafe was looking at him and whispering. Tears threatened to spill and Felix tried to gulp them down.

This was way past the worst case scenario. Felix's brain struggles out his last thought. He had to leave. Now. 

Getting back to his apartment was tear blurred and frantic. Chan had promised him that no one would say anything about his speaking. And that ordering coffee was ‘a mix between korean and english’ and that he could just speak english if it was a worst case scenario. Chan had not said a thing about chatty baristas, laughing coworkers, or a cafe worth of eyes staring at you. 

Felix barged into his apartment with tear filled eyes. With his eyes glued to the floor, Felix was prepared to rush into his bedroom and hide until the end of the term. Felix saw that the room was dark. Chan isn’t home? Felix thought as he looked up to see a sight in front of him.

Chan was home. And so was a handful of strangers, one of which was laying unconcious on the floor. Felix could hear them all chanting in some other lanaguage, which felix was 50 percent sure wasn’t korean and there was no way in hell that it was English. Felix just blinked at the surreal scene. One of the guys had a glowing dark purples orb swirling around in a bowl. The others were holding candles and the guy on the floor was surrounded by pieces of paper with symbols. 

But what pushed Felix over the edge is when Chan starts pouring-what looks like- blood over the unconcious man’s face.

Felix screamed. 

And the room erupted into chaos. 

Chan’s head snapped up to see who was screaming. 

The guy holding the orb jump and dropped the bowl. But the orbs didn’t fall to the ground. Instead it began to swirl around the room, similar to like when a bird flies through the window and becomes trapped in the house. 

‘Felix?’ Chan screamed dropping the blood bowl onto the man’s head with an audible thump. But his attention snapped back to the orb and Chan began screaming in korean at the boys, who were now attempting to grab at the orb. The one who had been originally holding the orb had picked up the cracked bowl and was attempting to scoop it out of the air. One was laughing too hard to do anything and the other’s were trying to shoo it into the direction of the bowl.

But it seems to have the opposite effect as the orb starts rushing towards Felix.

“THE DOOR FELIX!” Chan screamed. 

In autopilot, Felix slammed the door shut. 

Felix heard someone scream and Korean and Felix turned to see the glowing orb zipping right towards Felix’s head. Felix tried to dodge the orb, but it followed Felix’s movements and the orb smashed into Felix’s chest. 

If felt as if a ball of ice had ripped through Felix. 

Then heat began to flowed through Felix’s body and ran up and down his spine. His fingers and toes tingles and his stomach flipped. The sensation was at the edge of being too much for Felix. Just as sudden as the impact, the fire settled in the back of Felix’s head. 

Felix looked down to see the the orb has vanished, and hadn’t ripped a hole through his chest, and feels a moment of relief. ‘It’s all good,’ Felix said looking at Chan with a wary smile before Felix’s eyes roll to the back on his head.


	2. Is Demon Possession Even a Big Deal?

Felix woke up to a frantic Chan. 

“- I just can’t believe I killed Felix.” Chan said. Felix suspected that Chan had been going on for a while with how shrill his voice has become. “ I knew I never should have gotten an exchange student. I can hardly take care of myself, why did anyone think that I could take care of another human.” 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” the one who was laughing before placed a hand on Chan’s shoulder. “I’m sure it isn’t too hard to hide a body,”

“Not a big deal, Minho?” Chan’s voice somehow gets even higher. “Really?”

Felix shifted into a more upright position with difficulty. It felt as if all his limbs had been switched around ‘I’m not dead, Chris,’ Felix said rubbing at his throbbing head. ‘My head is about to split but I’m okay,’

“‘Lix’’ Chan’s voice was a mix of relief and shock. 

‘What’s going on?’ Felix said tilting his head as he tried to look past Chan and his friends who were hovering over him. Felix hoped that everything that he remembered was some sort of stress induced dream.

“Why didn’t you tell us the exchange student was so cute?” Minho asked leaning in close to Felix.

“Why didn’t you tell me your friends spoke english?” Felix said trying to twist away from Minho curious looks. 

‘I tried but-’ Chan stopped mid sentence. ‘Minho doesn’t speak english?’

“HEY!” Minho said. “My english is just as good as yours Chan,” 

“... he is right now?” Felix said. 

“He isn’t and neither are you?” Chan said. 

“I’m so confused,” the one, who had dropped the glowing orb, said. Looking between Chan and Felix, Felix heard an odd note in the boy’s voice. “This is your exchange student right?”

“I think so?” Chan analyzed Felix’s features. “But it’s weird.”

“What happened to Changbin then?”

Felix felt something click inside his head. It felt as if something had settled, like when the last puzzle piece clicks into place. Felix gulped down a wave of Nausea as the name Jisung popped into his head. Felix looks around the room and more names start matching the faces in front of him. Felix is about to ask if any of the boys in the room share a class with him when Jeongin, who has a vulnerable looked opened his mouth. 

“Did he die?” Jeongin asked.

“I’m fine,” Felix heard someone say. The voice is familiar but has a strange edge to it. Felix twisted around Chan to try and look at who ever had said that. But everyone was just staring at Felix with an array of bewildered looks. 

“Uh oh,” Hyunjin said quietly. 

“You don’t think..” Seungmin let the thought linger in the air. He shared a look with Hyunjin. 

“Felix?” Chan said reaching his bloody hand over to Felix like he is something breakable. 

In a flash, Felix’s hand darts out to slap Chan’s hand away. ‘Oh god Chris I’m so sorry. I wasn’t even thinking,”

“...Changbin?”

“What?” 

Felix heard the voice again. This time it sounded like it was right behind him. But that was impossible. his back was still pressed against the door. 

“Oh no,” Chan said, slipping to the side to reveal the unconscious, blood splattered body on the floor. 

“Why am I over here?” Felix loses all control as his body crawls over to the unconscious man, who Felix quickly realizes is the elevator man. “And why the hell do I have a lump on my head.” Felix watched as he patted at the unconscious man’s face and began to wipe the blood off his cheek. "jesus," Felix felt himself mutter as his hand pressed to his throat to clear it. 

“Changbin?” 

“What Jeongin?” Felix finally realizes that he has been the one talking. 

“Uh Chan I think-” Felix tried to say but interrupts himself.

“Who fucked this up,” Felix interrupted himself and shot a glare at Chan and then everyone else in the room. 

“Something is wrong?” Felix is able to finish his sentence. 

The room was quiet in a thoughtful pause as everyone exchanged glances. 

It’s Minho who breaks the silence and in barely concealed amusement he said, “This" Gesturing at Felix, "can’t be happening,” 

“What exactly is happening?” Not-Felix said.

Wordlessly, Seungmin pulled out his phone and turns on the camera and handed it to Felix. 

Looking down, all Felix saw was his reflection. And for a moment he is confused, but then Felix watches the smallest shift in his face as panic bubbled in his gut. 

“The hell is this,” Felix watches himself say. "Who the hell is this?" 

"Felix. My exchange student." Chan said with a weak grin. "He was going to hang out with us later after all this," 

"I was?" Felix asked. 

"I thought it was the only way I could get you to meet my friends." Chan said. "It was going to be a surprise." 

"... I am surprised." Felix blinked. "Was this supposed to happen?" Felix gestured to himself. 

"God no," Chan said. 

"It better not have been," Not-Felix said. 

“I would like to start off by saying that this is one hundred percent Jisung’s fault for dropping the Soul-bowl” Seungmin said calmly grabbing Hyunjin’s arm and pulling him towards the couch and away from Felix. 

The bubbles turn to fire that makes Felix’s heart race. “I think I’m angry?” Felix muttered to himself as he pushed himself off the floor. 

“I know I am.” Felix felt himself grunt as the fire continued to burn.

“Uh oh,” Jisung popped up from the floor and tried to run towards the door. 

And again his limbs betray him, and Felix is following suit. ‘Chris, please help,' Felix said sparing a look at Chan and nearly runs into the wall. 

“Changbin,” Chan barked out.

“What?” Felix’s voice is just as harsh.

“Sit down so we can figure this all out.” 

“What is going on,” Felix asked. “There was a dead body, way too much blood, and now I’m-” Felix tried to find the words. 

“ possessed.” Minho added trying to be helpful. 

“By a demon.” Seungmin added from the safety of the couch. “Which again is not our fault at all.” Seungmin gestures between himself and Hyunjin.

“Oh,” 

“It was an accident,” Chan said seeing the fear cross Felix’s face. “And isn’t a random demon. It’s Changbin.” Chan said as if that would console Felix. “He’s our friend. One of my best friends actually. Say hello Changbin”

“...hi,” Chanbin said slowly. 

“Uh hi?” Felix said.

“This is so weird.” Seungmin said looking up from his phone. 

“Is it weird that I can tell them apart?” Jisung asked. looking at Felix like he was an interesting experiment.

“It’s pretty obvious,” Chan said. “Felix is sunshine and Changbin is a dark soul,”

“Thanks, Chan.”

“You’re welcome…” Chan said before guessing, “Changbin?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice,” Chan nodded happy that he too could tell the body sharing duo apart. 

“This isn’t a game guys,” Changbin said. 

“It totally could be though,” Minho said.

“Sorry about this, Felix ” Chanbin sighed. 

“It’s not your fault.. I think?” Felix felt something tickle in the back of his head.

“It’s the soul-dropper’s fault,” Jeongin said. 

“Don't call me that,” Jisung said giving Jeongin a playful shove. “And for the record I am really sorry for dropping your soul and having it zip into Chan’s foreign exchange student.” Jisung said quietly, the usual gusto in Jisung’s voice was deflated. 

“It was a freak accident,” Changbin said patting Jisung's head. 

“And sorry Felix.” Jinsung said. 

“It’s okay.” Felix said. “I still don’t really know what is going on except that Changbin is a demon and you all are doing some sort of demonic ritual?”

“Maybe you should sit down for this,” Felix feels himself say as he walks towards the couch and drops next to Seungmin. 

"This is so weird," Jisung shook his head. 

"Well," Chan said scratching his cheek. "Demon are real,"

"I got that," Felix said and gagged when he realized he was drinking an iced americano. "This is awful," 

"It's good," Changbin mumbled taking another sip. 

"It's not," Felix said putting the coffee down and trying not think about his drink that he left at the cafe. 

"And you are possessed by a demon."

"Again." Felix said giving Chan a look. "We know this,"

"And I think that it had lead to some strange effects," Chan said pulling out his phone to type something down. "You know Korean being the great's effect so far,"

'I think the greatest 'effect' is that I'm not in my body,' Changbin said, not realizing he had spoken in english. 

"I see it went both ways." Chan nodded before writing something else down. 

"Chan, As interesting as this is," Minho said placing his hand on Chan's shoulder. "I think fixing this is our first concern,"

"Right of course," Chan said grabbing some books and his laptop. "Jisung take pictures of everything for reference. Seungmin, Hyunjin, deal with Changbin's body."

"... You know how to fix this right, chan," Felix said quietly. for the second time today he felt dread pool around his gut. But this time he felt something warm and light poking at the negative feelings. 

Chan looked up from his books. "Not yet. But I will."

**Author's Note:**

> this one has been sitting with me for a few weeks and I finally had the chance to sit down and flesh it out. Let me know what you all think and what you all think is going to happen next. 
> 
> I plan on adding some tags as this story goes on-- and maybe the rating will change :) who knows


End file.
